That One Night
by KittyJooce
Summary: Ichigo thinks that since he doesn't have his powers anymore, he should forget about the past and move on with his life. Well, it's not going to be easy with Grimmjow right behind him...


After the whole fiasco with Aizen and the Arrancars over and done... everything slowly settled back into its rightful place. Lives went back to seemingly normalcy, and the soul reapers slowly started their daily duties again. _And me?_ I just went from hero to zero in a snap. Without my powers, I was nothing... just like before.

There was absolutely wrong with me anymore, besides the fact I could see the souls of the dearly departed still. And on occasion, a soul reaper here and there if I was out late with my friends. I swore to myself, sometimes they could just stare right into my soul, and then they would disappear... just like that.

But there was one little thing that still followed me from the past...

A. Very. Angry. Kitty. Cat.

**~...~**

"Yo, Strawberry! Why you always out so late? Are you trying to leave me, you little ass?" I heard his deep, angry voice from the other side of my window, the sound of him tapping against the glass.

Irritably, I rolled to my side and tried to ignore him once and for all. For some unknown reason, Grimmjow (who was miraculously alive) still followed me around, even after being defeated. I couldn't understand why he still hung around me even though I couldn't fight-

"Strawberry, you're cold." Grimmjow purred in my ear, awakening me from my sleep in a jolting way.

"How'd you get in my room? Did you break in or something?" I nearly screamed out, but I clasped my hand over my mouth, just as Yuzu's voice rang out.

"Nii-chan, are you okay?" She called out to me, while Grimmjow tried to hug me around my waist.

"Y-yeah! I'm good. Bad dream, sorry." I stuggled to say, pushing him away to little avail as he glomped all me.

"Oh okay. Goodnight Ichigo." And with that, Yuzu's footsteps echoed away into her room, and all I heard was the sound of her door quietly shutting.

"Now it's just the two of us." Grimmjow laughed in an almost lustful way, his hands pulling my waist closer to him.

I cringed against his hard body, but for some reason, it felt really good. He pulled me down onto the bed, and laid right next to me, without moving and with minimal touching anywhere against my body. For awhile, we stayed silent, they only sounds coming from either of us was his light breathing and my flustered one. After a few more minutes, he tried feeling me up, but as I tensed up like a statue, he stopped and just curled even closer against me. Despite the cold sweat over my entire body, Grimmjow's cuddling episode was actually pretty nice. I started feeling sleep, and without realizing it, I fell right to sleep in his arms before I could say anything.

"Hey... Ichi?" I heard Grimmjow whisper into my ear, but I was so comfortable in his arms, I didn't feel like answering.

Grimmjow shifted his body weight from behind me, to laying right on top of me. I was kind confused, but I ignored him and continued to sleep. Then, a warm and soft feeling appeared on my lips, a fuzzy feeling running through my legs to the tips of my fingers. Slowly, I opened my eyes, and could see Grimmjow's lips right on top of mine.

"Ah!" I gasped, scaring both myself and Grimmjow, who had fallen off the bed and crashed against my desk.

His dark blue eyes scanned all over the room, as if someone was breaking into it. When he somewhat settled down, he shook his head and glared angrily at me, as if I had annoyed him.

"What the hell Strawberry? Almost gave me a heart-attack, you little asshole." He heavily sighed out, pushing his electric-blue hair back out of his face.

As I was about to answer him, my words started coming out all in a jumble. My body reflexively started to admire his extremely good-looks and his amazingly perfect hair. I hated to admit it, but even with one strand of hair in his face, it made him look one-hundered times sexier than before-

_"Wait... did I just say he was sexy?"_

"What's the big deal? So I gave you a kiss, who wouldn't? You're so damn sexy when you're sleep... Couldn't help myself." He smirked at me, which sent a shiver down my spine in a tingly way.

"I am not sexy! You're just a crazy lunatic!"

"Says you. And hey, I'm not the only one that thinks this way, I've seen them leer at you."

"Who leered at me?" I questioned him while he scanned his eyes up and down my entire body, which somehow, was shirtless.

"One: that red-head. Two: That old man with the cane you hang around alot. And even that captain with the stupid flowery scent... Irritating I have to say." Grimm growled out bitterly, rolling his eyes over nothing.

_Red-head? He must be talking about Renji. The old man with the cane? Urahara most likely. And the captain with a flower scent? He must be talking about Byakuya but... why the hell would he- Scratch that, nevermind._

"Okay... why would you care?" I asked him sarcastically, turning my back against him... which probably wasn't the best idea I had that night.

I heard him growl angrily at me, a hand forcefully pushed my body against the bed without a word. My arms were pinned above my head, his free hand easily flipping me so I was forced to face him. I sucked in a bit of breath as we stared up at each other, his gaze so intentse it caused my heart to skip a beat.

"G-Grimmjow?" I stuttered out, even though I really wasn't afraid, more like shocked at how weak I had become.

"Just shut up for a minute and let me do this." He smiled at me, but this was not a laughing matter.

In less than a second, his lips were on mine again, this time, his tounge trying to pry itself through my lips. I struggled and struggled, but it was futile when he "did" shove it in my mouth. Slowly, he started to twirl my tounge with his, taking all the energy out from me so easliy. I didn't want to admit it, but it was... fantastic.

Maybe because he was older than me, but I could have cared less at the time. I mean... I started to feel like those girls that fangirl about their crushes and shit. Honestly... if I was standing at the time, my knees would have crumbled right underneath me. So... to make it easier to understand, I caved in to his kiss, my own urges just taking over me... wanting more than what was happening...

I dove into his mouth, just to see what would happen, and boy am I super glad I did. He purred into my mouth, shivering a little as my tounge rubbed against his upper lip in a seductive manner. His glossy blue eyes looked down to me, eating me up with just his gaze.

"Damn Strawberry, where'd you learn to be so good?" Grimmjow laughed at me, making my eyes roll in a sensual way.

_"Fuck, what's wrong with me?"_

"That's for me to know, and you to find out yourself." I grinned maniacally, which caused him to laugh lustfully at me again.

"Well then... why don't I do that then?"

And with those soft words, he pressed his lips against mine again, his hands releasing mine so I could grab the back of his shoulders. Now that he didn't have to worry about me running away, his hands were free to tease me however he pleased. I gasped as he playfully twisted my nipples, leaving my lips to kiss against them. I moaned out loud as he nipped against the base of my neck, his hand rubbing against my hips, causing me to do the same to him.

Our eyes bore into each other as he smoothly pulled down my pants, and then his own. He never touched my boxers, until he started to kiss my neck again. Then, ever so slowly, he went lower and lower, kissing me along the way. My hands pulled against his hair, somewhat pushing him to make him go faster. I could feel the heat from his breath against my lower area, the faint touch of his lips against my getting-harder-by-the-minute cock.

"Damnit Grimm, just do whatever. I-I can't take it anymore..." I pleaded with him, tiny tears rolling down from the corner of my eyes.

Grimmjow stopped moving and looked up to me from below, his ever-glossy eyes giving me the most startled look ever. It took him a minute to regain his posture, but then, he slowly turned back to normal. That greedy, lustful look from earlier grew even stronger as they seemed to take me deeper into him.

"With pleasure... my Strawberry boy."

* * *

><p><em>"Shit. Shit. Holy mother of fuckin- what the hell did I just do?"<em>

"Wow... you're pretty good Strawberry..." Grimmjow whispered in my ear, cuddling closer against my backside, his head digging into the crook of my neck.

I stayed silent the entire time, unsure on how I could just make this night... go away. Not that I really wanted to, but I couldn't just say that out loud. I sighed heavily into the palm of my hand, the hot, summer air coming through to make my room warm and sticky. We were somewhat naked, if you don't count half-attempted cleaning and slightly shifted boxers on my body... not that Grimm had to worry about that.

"What's wrong with you? Cat got your tounge of something?"

"No."

"Then why so serious? You're damn good in bed, you should be a little happy that you were able to spend the night with-"

"Why are you here?" I finally asked him, which surprised him enough to make him speechless.

"Huh?"

"I'm just a normal, human being Grimmjow. Why are you still hanging around? Are you mocking me or something?" I snapped at last, sitting up and turning away from his piercing blue eyes, throwing my legs right off the edge of the bed.

It took him a few minutes to come and sit next to me, covering himself with an old blanket to keep me from getting distracted. I glanced over to him, gawking a bit as I saw all his scars, especailly the huge one I gave him that was perfectly tanned on his torso. I was amazed, he had so many scars, and hell... it made him sexier times ten. He silently stared at me for a minute, his large hands that were just all over me easliy sweeping his hair so his eyes could look at me. A bittersweet look grew in his eyes and his thumped my head, shaking his own as a smile appeared.

"Yer stupid boy."

"Pardon?"

"Yer stupid. I don't give a shit that you're human now. I've loved you since the day I first tried killing you."

"Again... What?"

Scowling, he leaned into my personal space, and kissed me so gently, that I felt my body shiver in an instant. His hand softly caressed my cheek, brushing against the top of my hair to push the bit out of my face. When he pulled away, he ginned and pulled me into his chest, smoothing out the soft hairs on my arm.

"You're insane Grimm." I said into his chest, which made him laugh his usual, crazy self.

"I know. But you know you like it."

Silently agreeing to him, I wrapped my arms around him, resting my head against his bulky chest. He chuckled again as he slid back onto the bed, my body following every move he made. We stayed together for the rest of the night until the bright yellow sun came peeking through the window.

I hated to admit it... but I was pretty sure those kind of nights were going to happen a lot more from then on.


End file.
